


雪落无声

by stana181920



Category: Fantastic Beasts - Fandom, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stana181920/pseuds/stana181920
Summary: 正剧向，有一定私设，有和第一部相连的剧情，也有部长。





	雪落无声

纽特一直欠忒修斯一顿晚餐，这债要从他十七岁那年算起。  
那年的圣诞节前一连下了三天雪，纽特一直待在家里观察他的小动物们以及等待忒修斯回家。忒修斯刚当上傲罗不久，总有处理不完的事情，回家的次数也越来越少，而纽特渴望的不过是和哥哥坐在一起好好吃一顿饭。  
纽特隐约听到忒修斯的说话声时天已将暗，那时候不过才下午四点多一点。窗外依旧飘着雪花，纽特凑到窗前看见了肩上落了薄薄一层白色的忒修斯，他下意识打开窗户想要同许久未见的哥哥打招呼，却见他对面站着一位年轻而熟悉的女士——莉塔。  
忒修斯没有注意到纽特正在窗户边看着自己，他礼貌绅士地打算同莉塔道别，女孩却抬手亲昵自然地拂去刚落在忒修斯头上的一片枯黄落叶。  
簌簌的雪落声和风声灌进纽特的耳朵里，他的脸被风吹的很疼，他也失去了关上窗户的力气。  
自从纽特退学后忒修斯便禁止他与莉塔来往，纽特曾经也和忒修斯闹过，但忒修斯毕竟是他的哥哥，他永远没办法做到真正拒绝他，尤其是当忒修斯向他张开双臂寻求一个和解的拥抱时。纽特不知道忒修斯为什么会和莉塔出现在他家门口，显然莉塔并不是被忒修斯邀请来看望他的；为什么莉塔与忒修斯看起来那么亲密，亲密得好像他们认识了很久……  
纽特在那一瞬间觉得无法呼吸，两人背着他有联系的做法无异于背叛，而纽特对他们，尤其是忒修斯，永远都保持着信任。  
如今这份信任即将如雪花般被大风吹散，被雪水融化，纽特想要来自忒修斯的解释。  
这份解释纽特等了很久，一直到下一个圣诞节。  
纽特对神奇动物的研究越来越痴迷，忒修斯很少干预他，叮嘱的最多的一句话就是要他别太过了，而纽特认为自己做的一切都没有忒修斯过分。  
事实上自从那次之后纽特再也没有见过莉塔与忒修斯见面，忒修斯也全然不像陷入爱情的模样，他照常上班下班，偶尔邀请纽特一同去魔法部的晚宴，纽特统统拒绝了。  
忒修斯总能找到同伴的，纽特深知忒修斯在女孩中有多么受欢迎，不然莉塔也不会与他交往。纽特在和忒修斯置气，忒修斯能感觉到却不知为何。  
在忒修斯的眼里纽特一直是那个只到他胸口的小男孩儿，他教纽特魔法，告诉纽特霍格沃兹里发生的一切八卦，安慰受伤失落的纽特……他做这一切全因为纽特刚出生时母亲的一句话：“忒修斯，你现在是哥哥了，你要永远都好好保护阿尔忒弥斯。”  
从那以后只要面对纽特，忒修斯就会收起自己的孩子气，没人告诉他应该如何做一个好哥哥，他所能做到的只有好好完成母亲交给他的任务——保护阿尔忒弥斯。  
然而纽特是什么时候不需要他的保护的忒修斯没有注意到，他是在看到纽特站出来维护莉塔时才意识到纽特不需要再待在他的羽翼下。他费尽心思保护的小男孩突然有一天有了自己喜欢的女孩，突然有一天敢于站出来保护自己在乎的人，忒修斯应该感到安慰，但他内心却充满了酸楚。忒修斯在第一眼看到纽特的时候起，就以为他能和纽特永远在一起，毕竟他们有任何事物都不可能打破的血缘羁绊，然而莉塔的出现让他第一次有了危机——纽特是会离开他的，不是周游世界的离开，是两颗紧贴的心终究慢慢远离，只因为有了新人的加入。  
忒修斯那时是有些感谢莉塔出格的行为的，他有足够的理由让纽特与那女孩保持距离，即使纽特也许会恨他。  
纽特的恨意没有维持太久，忒修斯知道只要在自家弟弟面前示弱他总能原谅自己，纽特有一颗柔软善良的心，忒修斯爱他的温暖、温柔、羞涩、勇敢，他发着狂般爱着纽特的一切，忒修斯意识到自己对纽特扭曲的爱意时他第一时间选择了逃避。  
人人都说斯卡曼德家的大儿子有勇有谋，前途无量，只有忒修斯自己知道，他是个爱上自己亲弟弟的怪物，他是个逃避自己亲弟弟的懦夫。  
同时忒修斯却保有一丝扭曲的希冀，他希望纽特能接受自己——一个陷入乱伦爱恋的怪物。  
忒修斯是在一次聚会上再次遇见莉塔的，他主动向莉塔打了招呼，然后和莉塔聊了聊纽特——这是他们唯一的共同话题。  
这次之后忒修斯会经常和莉塔通信，他悲哀而讽刺地发现他对纽特的了解程度并不如莉塔，他只知道纽特对于饭菜的口味，喜欢的颜色，生活习惯，最爱的神奇动物，却从未了解过纽特的内心世界，也从不知道纽特害怕的竟然是坐在办公室做无聊的工作，这一点发现让忒修斯笑出来，他正在做的工作正是纽特最不愿做的工作，他此时终于知道为什么外界总说斯卡曼德兄弟是完全相反的性格，忒修斯在以前会向纽特抱怨，那些人从不了解他们却喜欢发表一些可笑的点评，而这时的忒修斯才终于知道，不了解他们兄弟俩的是他自己，他一厢情愿地认为纽特愿意走他为纽特铺好的路，从开始到现在，他一直在一厢情愿。  
莉塔在某些方面和纽特有些相似，忒修斯想这也许就是两个孩子渐渐走近的原因。忒修斯在逃避纽特的同时接近莉塔，他从莉塔那里寻找感情寄托，他试图在莉塔身上找纽特的影子。  
最终他找到了些许莉塔与纽特相像的证据——他们都重视曾经的那段感情，纽特忘不了莉塔，莉塔忘不了纽特。但莉塔在试图自我拯救，她找到了忒修斯。  
忒修斯接受了莉塔，他一开始把女孩当做自己的妹妹，这不能怪忒修斯，他从未有过恋爱经验，他这二十多年来唯一爱护过珍惜过的只有纽特。  
忒修斯和莉塔的“约会”也多是谈论纽特，忒修斯总是能从莉塔那里发现不一样的纽特，莉塔有和忒修斯同样的感觉，她不知道纽特在家里是顽皮且带着一点小狡猾的，当然，他的狡猾全用来对付忒修斯了。  
而忒修斯从莉塔口中得知纽特的柔情和温柔时，他说：“我以为他只对动物这样。”忒修斯说完这句话便低头沉默，黄昏的金色夕阳洒在他身上，他恍然觉得自己早就被纽特给拒绝在了他的门外。忒修斯想要知道，他是何时被纽特这样对待的，或者说，他是否曾真正进入过纽特的内心。  
这一场谈话对于忒修斯来说是悲哀的，他却没有表现出来，之后依旧如常定时同莉塔约会。莉塔问忒修斯是否会把他们约会的事情告诉纽特，忒修斯说现在还不是最适合的时间，莉塔看着忒修斯的眼睛，女孩的目光太过尖锐，忒修斯害怕被女孩看透内心的龌蹉，他移开眼神：“现在还不是时候，莉塔。”  
“那什么时候是合适的，忒修斯？”女孩依旧盯着忒修斯，“你到底在逃避什么？”  
纽特，忒修斯在心里回答了莉塔，我在逃避纽特。  
忒修斯的工作越来越忙，他没有时间回家吃饭，即使有时间他也会把那几个小时全部分给莉塔，忒修斯不能回家，他不能多看一眼纽特。  
纽特十八岁的圣诞节没有回家，他那时正在阿尔卑斯山脚，他给父母寄的明信片上用细小的，甚至得用显微镜阅读的字体密密麻麻写了很多话，他说他本是想写信的，但这张明信片实在太漂亮，他必须得让父母看到，他说阿尔卑斯山太美太美了，人类在自然面前总是如此渺小，他还说希望父母有机会了也来这里看看。  
斯卡曼德夫人坐在壁炉边第二遍读完纽特的明信片后问忒修斯：“纽特跟你说了什么？他有说什么时候回家吗？”  
忒修斯捏着属于自己的明信片，他看着上面的几个单词“一切安好”，对母亲说：“呃，阿尔忒弥斯说，说他很想念我们，他会尽早回家的。”忒修斯不敢给母亲看真正的内容，母亲一定会问为什么纽特只写下这样一句话，这样生疏的一句话。  
从前的纽特对忒修斯无话不谈，他总能让忒修斯在他的房间里待到半夜，他缠着忒修斯给他讲魔法故事，他也会滔滔不绝谈他的神奇动物，他曾说过自家哥哥像条大狗，忒修斯以为纽特指神奇动物，他带着好奇问纽特：“你说我像什么狗？”  
“金毛，忒修斯，你像金毛。”  
忒修斯大笑起来：“为什么我像金毛呢？”  
“因为你太粘人，太喜欢拥抱了，”纽特说着就在床上站了起来，他张开双臂一把抱住忒修斯，“就像这样！你抱着我的时候就像一只金毛！”  
忒修斯反抱住纽特，把他安安稳稳放在床上，为他盖好被子，亲了亲男孩的额头：“金毛命令你赶紧睡觉。”  
纽特睁着大眼睛，轻声细气地说：“晚安，忒修斯。”  
那时候纽特才十岁。  
后来纽特逐渐不再寻求忒修斯的拥抱，他把更多的时间用在神奇动物身上。  
离开霍格沃兹后他便更加封闭内心，他的许多话只对动物们诉说。  
在纽特第三次失约平安夜晚餐的那年，忒修斯终于感觉自己真正能把一部分心思放在莉塔身上了，但他依旧不确定这是否该成为爱情——在他与莉塔交往的这些年来，他与女孩之间最亲密的动作也只是亲吻脸颊。  
忒修斯每一次在面对莉塔时都会问自己：我今天应该和她接吻吗？然而每一次他都会想起纽特，忒修斯觉得自己在背叛他最爱的人，他不仅要夺走纽特喜欢的女孩，他还要收回他给纽特的那份扭曲的爱。  
纽特等忒修斯的解释等了很久。每一次他回到自己的小屋，看见墙上莉塔的照片都会想起忒修斯来，哪怕是现在，他依旧怀念小时候同忒修斯的追逐打闹，他几乎是把毕生的所有鬼点子都用在了忒修斯身上，他爱忒修斯气急败坏却又舍不得对他动手的样子，他爱忒修斯一把抱住他的感觉，他爱忒修斯叫他阿尔忒弥斯的嗓音，纽特在离开家之后才发现自己有多爱他，爱到不能看到他，爱到要提示自己莉塔的存在来忽视他。纽特觉得自己对不起莉塔，对不起忒修斯，纽特知道，这个世界上只有怪物会爱上他。  
他没有等来忒修斯的解释，却等来了母亲生病的消息。纽特匆匆回家，看着躺在床上面色苍白的母亲沉默落泪。  
莉塔寄给忒修斯的信不小心被斯卡曼德夫人看到，而得知自己的两个儿子都痴迷于同一个女人后，斯卡曼德夫人一病不起。  
“所以……你和莉塔……”在斯卡曼德夫人睡下后，纽特捧着一杯牛奶坐在壁炉旁——英国还是一如既往的冷。纽特的视线没有落在忒修斯脸上，他稍稍朝下看着哥哥的膝盖，“你们在一起了。”  
这是一场迟到了六年多的谈话，忒修斯发现他对面的纽特长大了太多，也变了些许，但他仍然和以前一样羞涩，不擅长打交道。然而曾经的纽特只对外人表现出害羞的一面，他在忒修斯面前总是活泼且多话的。  
忒修斯面对这样的纽特心痛的同时又如释重负，或许保持着表面兄友弟恭的样子是二人关系最好的状态。  
“是的，我们在一起了。”忒修斯回答纽特。  
纽特点点头，然后露出一个苦笑：“对她好些，忒修斯。”  
忒修斯说：“对不起，纽特。”  
纽特听到这个称呼后猛然抬头看着忒修斯，“对不起什么，忒修斯？”  
忒修斯分明从他的眼里发现了泪光。  
忒修斯在一瞬间想起了小时候的纽特，那时的纽特虽然已经显露出坚强的特质，但他仍然会哭，纽特哭泣的声音不大，会皱起小鼻子，脸蛋红红的衬着一粒粒雀斑，他像个娃娃，脆弱美丽的娃娃。  
年轻的傲罗不知道如何回答这样的问题，真实的答案太过复杂和不可言喻，他别过头去选择逃避纽特的眼睛，“瞒着你，和莉塔来往。”  
纽特勾了勾唇角露出无奈的笑来：“你不用感到抱歉忒修斯，我和莉塔早就分手了。”  
斯卡曼德夫人病好后纽特便再次开启自己的环球之旅。回家的这几天他和忒修斯的关系稍缓，甚至还拿出自己的《神奇动物在哪里》手稿给忒修斯看，忒修斯为纽特取得的成果感到开心和惊叹，但忒修斯的内心深处还是希望纽特能和他一样成为一个傲罗，而不是世界各地四处奔走。  
忒修斯知道这次没有好时机向纽特提出他的这个想法，他只能憋在心里，然后在纽特离开家时给了他一个拥抱。忒修斯害怕这是他和纽特的最后一个拥抱，自从他发现他对纽特畸形的感情后，他总有这样的担忧。  
之后的圣诞节纽特再未回过家，他给忒修斯的明信片终于多了几句话，忒修斯以为纽特最终选择原谅了自己，却不知道纽特实际上是选择放下对忒修斯亲情以外的感情，因为他看见忒修斯和莉塔的订婚消息了。  
忒修斯决定和莉塔订婚经过了他反复的深思熟虑，与莉塔近十年的相处让忒修斯已经习惯身边的这位女孩，他的的确确是爱着她希望保护她的，他终于在榭寄生下亲吻了女孩的唇。  
再次收到关于纽特的消息是通过忒修斯的好友帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯。忒修斯曾经在与格雷夫斯的通信中多次提到纽特，格雷夫斯对于纽特自然印象深刻，因此当纽特刚入境美国他就通知了忒修斯。  
格雷夫斯邀请他的英国同事去美国魔法部做客，“我们三人可以坐下来好好聊聊。”格雷夫斯在信里这样写着，忒修斯却拒绝了，“抱歉帕西，我得准备和莉塔的婚礼了，实在抽不开身。”  
忒修斯考虑了很久，决定给纽特写一封信，信很长，语气平和，告诉他注意提防格林德沃。  
之后传来的消息竟是“纽特·斯卡曼德毁了半个纽约”，忒修斯看到这个报道后揉了揉眉间，他有些无奈却又有点自豪，他的弟弟，纽特·斯卡曼德，抓住了格林德沃。  
纽特回到英国后被告知禁止出境。他租了一间公寓来养神奇动物们，出版了书，还有了喜欢的女孩。  
忒修斯去过一次纽特的公寓，他参观了纽特改造的延展空间，接着便在纽特的皮箱里发现了那女孩的照片。  
忒修斯指着女孩问纽特：“她是谁？”  
纽特看向忒修斯手指的方向，带着些羞涩和快乐：“她是蒂娜，也是位傲罗。”  
忒修斯点点头，许久后他说：“你不是一直都讨厌傲罗吗？”  
纽特依旧看着蒂娜的照片，他笑起来：“蒂娜是富有远见的开明的傲罗，她和别人不一样，”纽特走近箱子，指了指蒂娜的眼睛，“她的眼睛像黑暗中的一团火，像火蜥蜴的眼睛。”  
忒修斯配合着笑笑，内心却有些撕扯般的痛。他想起来纽特说他像一只金毛，热爱拥抱的金毛。  
忒修斯想告诉纽特，他现在没有以前喜欢拥抱了，因为需要他拥抱的人很久很久没有回家，而现在看来，那人也不再需要自己的拥抱了。  
“纽特，”忒修斯打断了纽特，“我要和莉塔结婚了，六月六日。”  
纽特本来还想告诉忒修斯他给蒂娜寄了自己的新书，蒂娜很喜欢，他也想送给忒修斯一本。纽特张了张嘴又闭上了，他的食指摩挲着放着箱子的老旧木桌子，这桌子原本是父亲的，上面有一道道刻刀留下的划痕，那是纽特小时候忒修斯教他用麻瓜世界的方法刻木头嗅嗅留下的。划痕已经快要被磨平了，纽特记忆中曾经和忒修斯一起度过的快乐时光也在远去。  
“这真是……”纽特低下头轻轻地笑了笑，“真是件值得庆祝的事，可惜我这里的酒被嗅嗅的宝宝给弄洒了，不然我们可以一起喝一杯……”  
“纽特，”忒修斯用手拍了拍纽特的肩膀，然后一路向下，捏住纽特的小臂，忒修斯的手掌和纽特记忆中一样厚实而且温暖，“纽特，我需要你做伴郎。”  
忒修斯继续说：“你可以让蒂娜也来，我相信她陪着你你不会感到孤单。”  
“谢谢你的好意忒修斯，蒂娜很忙，你知道，她是傲罗。”  
忒修斯点点头：“六月六日，纽特。还有，妈妈希望你能回家看看。”  
“我会回家的。”  
这个晚上纽特又给蒂娜写信了，他告诉蒂娜嗅嗅的宝宝甚至比嗅嗅更加热爱金光闪闪的东西，他说回来后才发现嗅嗅偷了一只奎妮的耳钉，他停下笔想了很久，写道：“我的哥哥，忒修斯·斯卡曼德要结婚了……”纽特的笔尖停在最后一笔，信纸上晕染出一个墨色小点，纽特继续写：“也许格雷夫斯部长会很高兴知道这个消息，但我不确定他是否还记得我……”  
“蒂娜，我很想念你。”纽特写下这句话后将信纸揉成一团扔进了垃圾桶。

六月六日那天是纽特时隔十多年再见莉塔。  
莉塔和他记忆中的女孩已经完全不一样了，她作为忒修斯·斯卡曼德的夫人穿着白色的婚纱出现在宾客面前，她一步一步走向忒修斯，她看起来自信而高雅，再也不是原来那个被人说“恶毒”的莉塔了。  
纽特站在忒修斯的身后，他的的蝴蝶领结勒得他有些喘不过气来，他扯了扯碍事的领结。  
纽特看着忒修斯牵过莉塔的手，与莉塔拥吻。他想起来在他六岁的圣诞节，他看着父母在榭寄生下接吻，忒修斯告诉他，在榭寄生下接吻就永远不会分开，纽特问忒修斯：“我可以和你接吻吗？”  
忒修斯抱起纽特亲亲男孩的脸蛋：“不可以，接吻是爱人之间的行为。”  
纽特说：“可我想永远和忒修斯在一起。”  
“我们会的，阿尔忒弥斯，我们会的。”  
纽特前额略长的姜色头发挡住了他湿润的眼睛，我们会永远在一起吗忒修斯？纽特在心里问怀里拥着莉塔的男人。  
作为伴郎，纽特总得说些什么，但他面对众多宾客时脑子里一片空白，到头来他说了些什么他完全不记得了，纽特只记得他的脑子在嗡嗡地响，他的声音细小而颤抖，他的眼睛盯着地面移不开视线，他又丢脸了。  
纽特直接逃离了仪式过后的舞会环节，他离开斯卡曼德大宅，跟着夕阳走到了小湖边。纽特坐在草地上，掏出随身携带的纸笔准备给蒂娜写信，嗅嗅却钻了出来。小动物卧在纽特的掌心，给了纽特一粒袖扣，忒修斯的袖扣。  
纽特举起这颗小小的精致的圆形物体，想起蒂娜曾说过帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯是个极其讲究的男人，那时蒂娜带着平时少有的神秘而八卦的表情告诉纽特：“我听说英国的战争英雄斯卡曼德先生有一对和格雷夫斯先生一样的袖扣，那是他们送给彼此的纪念品，”蒂娜看着纽特笑起来，“没想到那位神秘的斯卡曼德先生是你的哥哥。”  
纽特把袖扣放进贴身的口袋里，然后展开了信纸。  
男孩仅仅写了个开头就不知如何写下去了，“亲爱的蒂娜”几个字孤单地停留在信纸上，跟着落下的夕阳一起模糊在纽特的眼前。  
亲爱的蒂娜，纽特向远方望去，我有太多太多的话想向你倾诉。

婚后的忒修斯俨然一个家庭幸福又美满的成功人士，婚礼结束后的那几天他每天要面对无数句真心或假意的祝福，忒修斯对他们保持微笑和礼数，心里却早已累得麻木了。  
没人知道忒修斯和新婚妻子莉塔这十多年的交往中只做过一次爱——他们的新婚之夜。那晚忒修斯喝了很多酒，他每和人碰一杯都希望下一杯能来自纽特，可他和所有宾客碰完杯也没等来纽特，忒修斯以为纽特依旧在怪怨自己，怪怨他和莉塔结婚。  
忒修斯在进入莉塔后便完全清醒了，他紧紧抱着莉塔，没有看她的脸。忒修斯知道自己迈出这一步便永远不能回头，他和莉塔最终还是成为了夫妻。

斯卡曼德夫人近几年总是热衷于举办家庭聚会，忒修斯和纽特都清楚那不过是母亲想要多见见纽特的理由罢了。曾经纽特可以找尽一切理由不回家，比如他正在地球的另一边，比如他的神奇动物受伤了需要照顾，然而被禁足在英国的纽特突然间失去了拒绝母亲的理由，他只能乖乖回家，却每次都是匆匆离去。  
忒修斯与莉塔结婚后倒是经常会主动去见纽特，他自认自己已有家室，可以完全以面对弟弟的普通亲情去面对纽特。  
忒修斯有空的时候甚至会陪纽特一下午，他看纽特是如何照顾他的动物们，听纽特向他介绍神奇动物们的特性。忒修斯说纽特适合做一个老师。  
纽特低下头，他有些害羞：“蒂娜也这么说过。”  
忒修斯听到蒂娜的名字后不再看纽特，他猛然意识到自己能这样与纽特相处全因为莉塔和蒂娜，他极为无耻地把两位女士当做了挡箭牌、遮羞布，忒修斯痛恨自己，他这时终于发现，他对自己的痛恨从未有减轻过。  
忒修斯问纽特：“你与蒂娜最近怎么样了？”  
纽特怀里抱着嗅嗅的宝宝，略显失落地回答：“她很久没有回信了。”  
“也许是因为太忙了，毕竟她是傲罗。”  
纽特抬眼看了看忒修斯，难得与他开起玩笑：“也不是每一位傲罗都很忙。”  
忒修斯看着弟弟的笑脸，将他和小时候的模样重叠起来。忒修斯想，如果他对纽特只有单纯的兄弟感情，现在会是如何相处？纽特也许依旧不愿意当傲罗，但他会常和自己联系，与自己无话不谈，偶尔像小时候那样做个恶作剧，永远永远都只是他忒修斯放在心尖上疼爱的弟弟，仅仅是弟弟。  
那晚纽特跟忒修斯回斯卡曼德大宅吃了晚饭，忒修斯只有把母亲搬出来纽特才会答应回家，对于忒修斯私人的邀请，纽特的回答永远是：“我很忙，忒修斯。”  
这次纽特没有急于离开，因为莉塔说希望和他谈谈。纽特站在花园里等待莉塔，他和皮克特玩着在外人看来幼稚又无趣的游戏，莉塔悄然来到他身边他也无知无觉，直到女人开口叫他。  
单独和莉塔相处，纽特还是有些许不自在，年少时发生的暧昧情愫纽特不可能忘记或忽视，但十多年过去，那些回忆还在感觉却早已随时间而逝。  
纽特仰头看了看大宅，发现自己所处的位置差不多就是他在十七岁那年发现忒修斯和莉塔讲话时忒修斯站着的地方。  
莉塔以为纽特担心忒修斯会看到，她说：“是忒修斯要我来的。”  
“忒修斯？”  
“是的纽特。”莉塔向前走着，纽特跟在她后面，知道她要去西南方向的那个小湖边。  
纽特没有说话，莉塔便自顾自说着：“忒修斯一直想和你单独吃一顿晚餐，他说你们已经有十几年没有……”  
“我很忙，莉塔，”纽特打断了莉塔的话，“忒修斯应该也知道，我要为我的书收集资料。”  
莉塔轻笑起来：“纽特·斯卡曼德也忙着谈恋爱，对吗？”  
纽特低下头，他想起了蒂娜的模样，露出浅淡的微笑：“忒修斯什么都告诉你。”  
莉塔笑出了声：“我知道你的一切，纽特。”  
“她是个什么样的人，纽特？”莉塔的语气中带着没法察觉的遗憾、悲伤和内疚。  
“她是个傲罗，她很漂亮，开明又富有远见，她还有，一双像火蜥蜴的眼睛。”纽特说。  
“我问的不是这个，纽特。”莉塔停了下来，此时他们已站在小湖边，纽特想起来上次他来这里是在忒修斯与莉塔的婚礼上。  
莉塔的表情和语气变得悲哀：“我问的不是这个。”女人看着纽特，她很想像当初一眼看透忒修斯那样看透纽特，最后却发现无论年少时的纽特还是如今的纽特，她都没办法看透。莉塔最终知道，她和纽特永远不是一个世界的人。  
莉塔背过身去，她面前是一片平静的，粼粼波光倒映着橙红色夕阳的湖泊。莉塔不喜欢水，水中葬着她的善良和获得快乐的权利。而莉塔不喜欢水的原因没人会知道。  
“莉塔……”纽特此时能感受到莉塔的悲伤，“莉塔，抱歉。”  
莉塔突然笑起来：“为什么要道歉，纽特，你总是这样，总是抢着道歉，明明你没有任何错误。”  
“纽特，”莉塔深吸一口气，继续说：“我选择忒修斯是因为，我和他更像，我们是普通人。而你不是，纽特，你……”  
莉塔曾一直以为纽特根本不会爱人，他能包容莉塔的缺点和“邪恶”，他能代替莉塔被学校开除，他能做莉塔做好的朋友，可他没能爱上莉塔。那时的莉塔想要寻求的独独是“爱”。  
纽特低着头不看莉塔，他像被老师训斥的学生，“她听得懂我的笑话，莉塔，她也从不会厌烦我，不会让我做我不喜欢的事情，在她眼里我不是个只和动物打交道的怪胎。”  
莉塔叹了口气，她无奈地笑笑：“你从不是个怪胎。”  
忒修斯找到他们的时候莉塔已经在和纽特相互抱怨忒修斯的坏习惯了，“忒修斯真的太喜欢拥抱了，莉塔，你没有因为他一天上百次的拥抱烦恼吗？”  
“纽特！”忒修斯打断了弟弟对他的抱怨，“别说了。”  
忒修斯揽住莉塔的肩膀，女人靠在他的怀里对纽特说：“看来我认识的忒修斯是已经改掉这个坏毛病的忒修斯，纽特，你真的很久没有和忒修斯单独相处了。”  
纽特移开视线，点了点头。

不久后格林德沃越狱。而兄弟俩再次见面是纽特的听证会。  
忒修斯希望纽特能在他的部门工作，这样他能随时照看着纽特，他并不期望纽特能点头答应，因此纽特拒绝时他也没有感到多么失望，这样的结局他早早就料到了，虽然心里还是存了百分之一的希望。  
纽特离开房间后忒修斯喊了他两声他才停下，纽特以为忒修斯要对他讲官话与连绵不断的道理，他却没想到忒修斯找他要了一个拥抱，纽特已经不记得这是时隔多久的拥抱了。  
纽特的眼眶有些湿润，他以为兄弟俩的关系正在回到正轨上。  
纽特在等着忒修斯邀请他共进晚餐，忒修斯却没有开口。

斯卡曼德兄弟从巴黎回英国后，纽特在忒修斯与莉塔的公寓里陪着忒修斯吃了一顿晚餐。忒修斯的牛排刀与瓷盘的摩擦发出一声尖利的声音，忒修斯放下刀子，用餐巾擦了擦嘴，他看着纽特，说：“你终于愿意和我共进晚餐了，纽特。”  
纽特没有看忒修斯，但他就是能感到忒修斯此时的悲伤，纽特轻声说：“对于莉塔，忒修斯，我感到很抱歉。”  
忒修斯没有回答，他离开餐桌，在壁炉前坐下。  
兄弟二人各自沉默许久，纽特帮忒修斯稍微整理了房间后站在门口向哥哥道别，“忒修斯，我得走了，蒂娜还在等我。”  
“纽特，”忒修斯叫住了纽特，他走到纽特面前抱住他，“对不起，我从未向你解释过我和莉塔的事，我不是刻意隐瞒你，我害怕你离开我，纽特……”  
纽特也抱住了忒修斯，他抚摸着哥哥的头发，轻声说：“我永远不会离开你忒修斯，但我的确会在下周和蒂娜去美国看望格雷夫斯部长，你要和我们一起吗？”  
忒修斯闭上眼睛，一颗泪水顺着他的脸颊掉落，浸入纽特的大衣，消失得无影无踪，“我会单独找机会看望他的。”  
这个夜晚，纽特在忒修斯公寓的门口伫立了许久，直到忒修斯房间的灯灭他才离开。

一周后纽特和蒂娜在前往美国的邮轮上收到了来自忒修斯的来信，上面只有简单的几句话——我的小阿尔忒弥斯，愿你和蒂娜的旅途一切顺利，代我向帕西问好。  
纽特笑着用手反复摩挲“阿尔忒弥斯”这个名字，然后摸了摸胸前的口袋，那里面躺着熟睡的皮克特和忒修斯的袖扣。

END  
毛线  
2018.11.18


End file.
